limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Senatorial Showdown
The Senatorial Showdown is a rivalry game played between the Bakura Miners and Coruscant Senators. The rivalry is named for the fact that both Bakura and Coruscant are home to governments whose primary body is made up of a Senate, as well as playing off of the team name of Coruscant. It is the most played rivalry in the Kayl'hen Era despite the fact that it was not played in 271 due to the financial troubles surrounding the Senators as a result of Calo Mornd's sending the team into bankruptcy. During the 271 season, the Miners faced off against Thyferra, owned by S'rily but not directly affiliated with the Senators, before the Senators were re-formed for the 272 season. The Miners took both games from the Force, including one in the playoffs. The rivalry has been played five times in the Galactic Cup Playoffs. Coruscant holds a 4-2 edge in the playoff meetings of the Senatorial Showdown, all of which have been played at Bakura Gardens. The playoff meeting between the Miners and the Force was also played at the Gardens. The game has coincided with the Miners' Truce Day game, which is held only when the last game of the regular season falls on a Miners' home game. Coruscant has played on Truce Day four times, the most of any team. The overtime games in the series are tied 1-1. Rivalry History The rivalry has grown intense during the Kayl'hen Era thanks to the resurgence of the Senators' franchise under the leadership of Gark S'rily and the Miners' prominence as one of the few teams to consistently play in Elite League Limmie. The rivalry was also fostered due to the frequent presence of Kerry Trieste, Chairman of the Miners, on Coruscant due to her duties as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic from 266 to 276 ABY. From 273 to 277 ABY, the Showdown also featured the Korthe-Valerii Rivalry, which was between Pamila Korthe and Gaeriel Valerii, head coaches of the Senators and Miners, respectively. This coaching rivalry extended from the 271 matchups between the two when Korthe was the head coach of the Thyferra Force. Over the period during which the rivalry intersected with the Showdown, Valerii edged Korthe 3-2. In 277, the Miners' victory against the Senators at Senator Stadium marked the Senator's seventh straight loss, taking them to 0-6. At the conclusion of the game, Gark S'rily relieved Korthe of her head coaching duties. Rivalry Trophy In 273 ABY, the Senators-Miners rivalry was not only officially recognized by both teams as the Senatorial Showdown, but it also received a rivalry trophy. As a nod to the legislative name the trophy awarded to the victor of the match is the Old Rosewood Gavel. The Miners became the first team to possess the gavel when they won the 273 meeting of the teams by a score of 37-30. Results *262: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (23-22) *263: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (22-27) *264: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (3-17) *265: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (37-21) *266: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (5-8) *266 Playoffs: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (20-2) *267: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (34-34, OT 37-38) *268: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (5-30) *268 Playoffs: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (11-9) *269: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (10-37) *270: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (25-10) *272: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (2-36) *272 Playoffs: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (36-30) *273: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (37-30) *273 Playoffs: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (14-9) *274: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (25-15) *275: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (24-19) *276: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (20-20, OT 21-25) *277: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (39-28) *278: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (10-25) *279: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (34-0) *280: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (40-19) *281: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (3-0) *282: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (7-5) *283: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (13-32) *283 Playoffs: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (12-34) *284: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (30-1) *285: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (20-39) *285 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (16-12) *286: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (16-36) *287: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (4-37) *288: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (28-1) *289: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (16-26) *290: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (22-7) *291: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (29-33) *292: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (19-19, OT 20-21) *293: Coruscant Senators at Bakura Miners (27-29) *293 Playoffs: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (26-30) *294: Bakura Miners at Coruscant Senators (28-12) Category:Rivalries Category:Bakura Miners Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation